The Masked Avenger
by Failure Turtle
Summary: The only way to show her his true identidy was to hide it. How can someone you don't know steal your heart? Melinax?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to do a story with someone in a mask and a cape, but not like this…but the identity shall still be the same. Unless I fuse the two together…**

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked himself as he gazed in the mirror.

He always thought of himself as good looking. He could usually bed a different girl each night, regardless of his fame. So how come Melina wouldn't give him the time of day?

Fascinated with superheroes, villains, and mysterious figures, an idea popped into his head.

It was time for a visit to the local costume store, a place he only thought he would find himself around Halloween.

Satisfied with what he had purchased, he quickly returned to the hotel.

He dressed in all black to start off with. He draped the black cape with a hood over his back, tying it around his neck. He paced around the room quickly; the makeshift wind made the cloak flutter and the green underside was revealed. He placed the green mask over his head and then put the hood over his head for extra measure to hide his identity.

He thought about it for a moment. Should he use his own voice? Well, since Melina paid him no mind, he thought it didn't matter. She wouldn't recognize his voice for the life of her.

He quickly took off the precarious disguise and stuffed it into his duffel bag. He picked up what he needed and headed out to the arena for the night's show. On the way, he picked up a bouquet of roses.

He rushed to the locker room. Luckily, he had arrived early enough that no one else was there. He put on his disguise and gripped the flowers, prepared to search for Melina.

Oh, he found her, alright. She was in deep conversation with Beth Phoenix.

It wasn't like she'd recognize him, so why not go for it?

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Melina?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Leesie, this is for you! And I forgot to mention in the PM that I've been rocking out to Ludo over the entire weekend. I have a nice dance going on for Go-Getter Greg. Er…this will be a few-shot. Maybe one or two more chapters.**

Melina turned around and gasped when she saw the man in front of her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" the mystery man asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You're wearing a mask and a cape, and it's sort of freaking me out."

"I assure you, beautiful lady, that to scare you is not my intent." He was shocked at himself. How was it that he was able to speak to her so fluidly when in this disguise? Why was it so much easier since she didn't know his identity? She barely knew who he was when he was himself.

"Then what is your intent?"

"To make you fall in love with me."

Beth chortled, covering her mouth. "Aw, come on, Beth." She turned to him. "No, really, it's sweet. But can I at least know who you are first?"

"These are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

When Melina outstretched her hand to grab them, she instead went for his mask. He backed away and laughed.

"Is this your attempt to be sly? I'm the sly one here. And if you want to know who I am, I demand a dinner date."

"A dinner date? Who says that?" Beth laughed, earning herself a light smack from Melina.

"Beth…"

"Well, if you don't wish to go, then I suppose you will never find out my true identity."

"No!" Melina said. "I want to go! How about…tonight after the show?"

"That works splendidly. I have a match, though, but my opponent I shall not reveal to you. I will leave you in sweet splendor as you await our meeting later tonight." With a turn of his cape, he left the two ladies to conspire on their own.

"Who is that?" Beth asked, disgusted.

Melina let out a dreamy sigh. "I don't know…but he was great."

And for the rest of the day, all she could think about was her masked avenger.

* * *

Once he got back into his locker room, he took off his disguise and sat in front of the mirror.

"Who the hell am I kidding…" he sighed to himself. "That didn't sound like me at all. I sounded like some chivalrous nerd!"

He got ready in silence, repeating his meeting with Melina over and over in his mind. He had to get her out of his mind. Surely, his opponent would want revenge on him. After all, he had injured his opponent for the night before.


End file.
